discord_dungeonsfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Guilds
Guilds help you make a team, get together and level up to become the best guild! Creating a Guild ---- Level Requirement: 5 To create a guild, type #!gcreate . Guilds recruitment setting is defaulted to public, learn more about guild management click here. https://wiki.discorddungeons.me/_detail/commands/gcreatepic.png?id=commands%3Aguild_commands Accessing Guild Information ---- Overall Info To see a guild's overall information, type #!guild . Typing #!guild will check your current guild's overall information. The command contains the following info: *Guild's Description *Guild Owner's Name *Guild's Member Size *Guild's Recruitment Status and Level Requirement *Guild's Inventory *Guild's Fund Without Guild Display Upgrade: https://wiki.discorddungeons.me/_detail/commands/guildpic.png?id=commands%3Aguild_commands With Guild Display Upgrade: https://wiki.discorddungeons.me/_detail/commands/guildpic2.png?id=commands%3Aguild_commands Guild's Inventory #!ginv will show guild's inventory with more details. https://wiki.discorddungeons.me/_detail/commands/guild_inv.png?id=commands%3Aguild_commands Guild Member List To see all the members in the guild, type #!gmembers. https://wiki.discorddungeons.me/_detail/commands/gmemberspic.png?id=commands%3Aguild_commands Guild Interaction ---- Checking a Guide To check a guild, type #!guild . This will show the overall info of the guild. Joining a Guild To join an open guild or a guild you are invited to, type #!gjoin . Depositing Funds To add funds to the guild, type #!gdeposit . Alias: #!gdep Withdrawing Funds To withdraw funds from the guild, type #!gwithdraw . Alias: #!gwd Notice: Only guild leader and guild elders can withdraw the funds. Depositing Items To store items to the guild, type #!gdepitem . Withdrawing Items To take items from the guild, type #!gwditem . Notice: Only guild leader and guild elders can withdraw the items. Guild Items To see the list of guild items, type #!gitems. To see more info on a guild item, type #!gitem . Guild Items can only be bought by the leader and the elders of the guild. Learn more at Guild Management. Leaving a Guild To leave your guild, type #!gleave. Alert: This command will disband your guild if you are a guild leader! Guild Management ---- Guild Management is only accessible by the guild owner and partially accessible by the guild elders. Learn more about guild roles here. Inviting Members To invite someone, type #!ginvite <@username>. Setting Roles To set a guild member's role, type #!grole <@username> . Learn more about guild roles here. Kicking Members To kick a member from your guild, type #!gkick <@username>. Disbanding the Guild To disband your guild, type #!gdisband. Buying Guild Items To buy a guild item, type #!gbuy . Modifying Guild Settings Guild settings can be modified using #!gset . Color Guild color can be modified using #!gset color . Name Guild name can be renamed using #!gset name . This requires the item Guild Sign available in the guild inventory. Icon Guild icon can be changed using #!gset icon . To see all available guild icons, type #!icons. https://wiki.discorddungeons.me/_detail/commands/iconspic.png?id=commands%3Aguild_commands Recruitment Setting Guild recruitment can be set to either be open guild or invite-only guild, type #!gset open to modify the setting. Alias: #!gset open Description Guild description can be set to be shown on the guild info page using #!gset description . Alias: #!gset desc Tag Guild tag will showcase your guild tag in front of your username. Guild tag can be set using #!gset tag . This requires the item Guild Tag available in the guild inventory. Guild Tag only accepts maximum of 4 characters. It can be letters or unicode icons. Guild Expansion Each guild has only a maximum of 50 members by default. Leaders can expand the guild slot by using #!gexpand. This requires the item Guild Slot Expansion available in the guild inventory. Dedicated Role Dedicated role will give your guild members a guild role on the main server to separate the guild members from the others. To get a dedicated role, type #!getrole on the main server. This requires the item Dedicated Role available in the guild inventory. Dedicated Channel Dedicated Channel will give your guild members a private channel on the main server to have a private space to interact with the guild members. To get a dedicated channel, type #!getchat on the main server. https://wiki.discorddungeons.me/_detail/commands/getchat.png?id=commands%3Aguild_commands This requires the item Dedicated Channel available in the guild inventory. Dedicated Role is needed before you can request for a Dedicated Channel. Trivia ---- *As of 4/23/16, guilds do not have benefits, but are being developed. *In regards to the #!gset open, yes means that any player can join your guild at any time, while no makes it so you are required to #!ginvite players to the guild. *While the first guild to exist was a test guild from Mackan, the first player-made guild was The Conceptionist's guild, The Meme Team. *If you leave as the owner of your guild, the guild will disband.